Automatic Level Control (ALC) is used in cellular communications system to prevent components in the signal paths from being overdriven by incoming radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, a typical RF cellular communications system would provide bidirectional data transfer between a Base Station (BS) and one or more mobile user devices. The data path for communication from the base station to the mobile user devices is the Down Link path (DL). The data path for communication from the mobile user devices to the base station is the uplink path (UL). Whereas the downlink data path is well controlled by the system, the uplink path can be overdriven by a mobile user device that is close to the antenna and transmitting high power. Implementing uplink automatic level control can prevent strong uplink signals from mobile user devices from overdriving uplink path components, which would result in clipping of the uplink signals. ALC as now typically implemented in cellular communications system functions by sampling and monitoring peak signal levels of the incoming uplink RF signals to determine when those peaks exceed permitted threshold levels. When this occurs, the incoming uplink signals are attenuated to maintain the peak signals levels below the permitted threshold levels. One problem with this approach occurs when the incoming RF signal has a high peak-to-average power ratio. More specifically, ALC interventions to increase attenuation will be triggered more frequently for RF signals with a high peak-to-average power ratio than for a low peak-to-average power ratio, thus attenuating the incoming RF signal at different average signal levels.